


Пушистый удар судьбы

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Slice of Life, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Наглая морда (и это не Куроо Тецуро).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пушистый удар судьбы

Ойкава зажёг весь свет в комнате, поставил ноутбук на стол и включил веб-камеру. Камера выхватила угол дивана и его лицо, тонущее в тени. Не пойдёт. Он передвинул стол с ноутбуком, передвинул диван. А потом ещё раз, пока наконец не понравилось, как падал на него свет. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и сразу же расплылся в улыбке, как только на экране появилось улыбающееся лицо Куроо.

— Привет! — Куроо махнул рукой и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Ты готов?

О да, Ойкава был готов. Он думал об этом последнюю неделю, а кажется, будто намного дольше. Никак не удавалось выделить спокойный вечер, и теперь он не собирался терять ни минуты.

— А ты готов? — спросил он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и смотря на экран сквозь приопущенные ресницы. Ему очень хотелось казаться соблазнительным, он ради этого разговора даже посмотрел несколько подобных видео в сети, порепетировал перед зеркалом, пришёл к выводу, что получается неплохо, и сейчас со спокойной совестью этим пользовался. На всякий случай закусил губу и шевельнул бровями, чтобы как можно больше раздразнить фантазию.

— Всегда готов.

Куроо улыбнулся прямо в камеру. Ойкава видел кусок стены — Куроо явно был в спальне. Вот ведь, устроился со всеми удобствами на постели, в то время как сам Ойкава из спальни решил не звонить: и интернет ловит не очень, и свет слишком тусклый.

— И как это будет? — спросил Куроо. — Ну, кто-то начнёт, — он задумался, а потом расплылся в ещё более широкой, почти похабной улыбке, — руководить и командовать?

Ойкава задумался. Вообще-то руководить и командовать он был не против, но это был их первый раз на расстоянии. До сих пор казалось странным, что им придётся вот так. Но других вариантов он не видел. Во-первых, хотелось. Во-вторых, в ближайшее время вернуться в Японию и сделать всё нормально ему не светило. В-третьих… всё ещё хотелось. Конечно, надрачивать самому себе, представляя разметавшегося на кровати Куроо с искривлённым в оргазме ртом и удовольствием глазами тоже неплохо. Но желание слышать его голос и показывать себя во всей красе было гораздо сильнее.

— Никаких команд, — пришёл к выводу Ойкава к выводу. — Покажи, что ты делаешь обычно, когда думаешь обо мне.

— Ну, я открываю совместные фотографии или те, где только ты

Ойкава закусил губу. Думать о том, что Куроо надрачивает на его светлый образ одинокими ночами, было приятно. Но не совсем то.

— А дальше? — Ойкава облизнулся и всмотрелся в изображение на экране ноутбука.

— Я делаю так, — Куроо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Что он там сделал, Ойкава не понял.

— Может, опустишь телефон пониже? — попросил он. Видеть лицо Куроо, конечно, замечательно. Но сегодня они собрались здесь не для того, чтобы глазеть на лица друг друга.

Куроо послушался. Сдвинул телефон, чтобы камера захватывала больше — и лицо, и торс, и часть бёдер. И даже член — уже вытащенный из свободных спортивных штанов и белья. Куроо его сейчас гладил, прикрыв глаза. Гладил одной рукой и шевелил второй в одном ритме с первой. Ойкава ничего рассмотреть не мог.

— Нравится? — спросил Куроо.

Ойкаве нравилось, но не очень. Нравилось, потому что, ну, это Куроо. Не нравилось по той же причине — кто мешал взять ноутбук, а не телефон? Хотя совсем не факт, что было бы лучше. Ойкаве показалось, что голос Куроо звучал ниже. Может, это проблемы со связью. В любом случае, Ойкава планировал получить удовольствие от этого странного, непривычного, но всё-таки секса, а от своих планов Ойкава отказываться не любил.

— Да, — искренне ответил Ойкава, положив руку себе на пах. — А если ты перестанешь трясти телефоном, мне понравится ещё больше.

— Хорошо, — Куроо с энтузиазмом закивал, и его чёлка затряслась вместе с лицом. Ойкава вздохнул. Незаметно. — Сейчас. Я поставлю телефон, и всё будет отлично. Ты щас умрёшь.

Поспешив выполнить обещание, Куроо отодвинул телефон, опёр его на что-то и с готовностью откинулся на спинку кровати. Ойкава с предвкушением вздохнул.

Приготовившись, он сунул руку в штаны и взялся за полувозбужденный член, глядя на довольного Куроо. Уже было скользнул пальцами ниже, до основания, с наслаждением двинув бёдрами навстречу ладони, и… И всё снова пошло не по сценарию. Телефон Куроо съехал, с грохотом упал и продемонстрировал потолок.

— О, — очнулся Куроо где-то сбоку от камеры. — Прости. Упало.

У Ойкавы тоже всё упало, не успев толком встать.

— Ничего, — Ойкава снова вздохнул и даже улыбнулся. Куроо улыбнулся в ответ. Совсем не виновато.

— Прости, — извинился он снова. Вроде как искренне. — Так будет лучше.

Ойкава почти не верил, что что-то может быть лучше, но надежды не терял. Куроо, кажется, тоже. Телефон сделал ещё пару кульбитов, выхватил люстру, стену, задумчивого Куроо, снова стену, одеяло. Когда Ойкава уже почти заскучал, телефон остановился. Куроо явно прицепил — поставил — его на что-то и освободил себе руки. И этими самыми руками потянул вверх край домашней футболки вверх, снял её с себя и жестом заправского стриптизёра отправил в полёт. Ойкава вдохновился. Тряхнул волосами, улыбнулся и снова сунул руку в штаны. Член, уже было опавший, вновь заинтересованно приподнялся, когда по нему пару раз провели ладонью. Ойкава стащил пониже резинку белья и приготовился навёрстывать упущенное.

Куроо не отставал. Тоже водил рукой по члену — неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие, то и дело приоткрывая во вздохах рот.

— Да, да, — закрыл глаза Куроо, подбрасывая бёдра. Ойкаве нравилось. Он соскучился, сейчас по-настоящему чувствовал, как сильно ему не хватало Куроо. Поэтому, отдаваясь во власть фантазии, Ойкава тоже двигался, жадно глядя на то, как Куроо в одном с ним ритме тоже продолжал навёрстывать упущенное. Ойкава даже успел скользнуть рукой ниже, обхватить пальцами мошонку, немного оттянуть и двинуться дальше, касаясь сжатого прохода, когда в обзоре камеры телефона Куроо снова появились помехи — пушистые и очень настойчивые помехи. Тыкающиеся носом прямо в экран, заинтересованно смотрящие на шевелящуюся картинку и вопросительно мяукающие.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Ойкава. Ему не нравилось ругаться. Он редко позволял себе этото, и обычно не было поводов. Но блядь. — Куро-чан! — позвал Ойкава громче, когда его «блядь» осталось без реакции.

— Да, — со стоном выдохнул Куроо, активнее водя рукой по члену. — Позови меня ещё раз.

— Куро-чан, — с готовностью повторил Ойкава, но не потому, что Куроо попросил, а потому, что наглая пушистая морда закрывала всё самое интересное.

— Да-а-а... — простонал Куроо, и Ойкава подумал, что, если тот сейчас кончит, а Ойкава — нет, будет очень обидно.

— Кот, — громко и чётко сказал Ойкава. — У тебя там кот, — весомо добавил он, проглотив ещё пару ругательств.

— А? — Куроо, видимо отвлёкся от самоудовлетворения и вернулся в реальный мир. — А-а-а, — протянул он, и изображение сменилось с просто кошачьей морды на Куроо и кошачью морду.

Кот из кадра исчез, и Ойкава вздохнул с облегчением. Мысленно снова вздохнул, попытался вернуть себя к первоначальному состоянию, сунул — опять! — руку в штаны и — снова! — сжал пальцами член.

Что-то определённо шло не так. Ойкаве не нравилось.

— Теперь у меня есть кот, — сказал Куроо, улыбаясь довольно.

Ойкава таким довольным не был. Совсем не об этом он мечтал, когда собирался заняться сексом по видеосвязи. Но даже злиться не было ни сил, ни, если честно, желания.

— Я очень рад, — улыбнулся Ойкава, вытащил руку из штанов и устроился на боку, подтянув ноутбук к себе поближе. Планы Ойкава не очень любил менять, но удары судьбы переносил стойко. — Как ты его назвал?

— Я ещё не придумал. Дадим ему кличку вместе?


End file.
